Nothing Left to Fight For
by MetaLucario
Summary: Zu fen aav hin grah. Zu'u hin aar. I said those words so often to my self now. I wish i had realized the impact before I had pledged that. I looked at the burnt mass of carnage aroud me. Families, chilldren, none were spared. I heard Odahviing land beside me. "Good work, he will be proud." The fiery dov flew off. I had nothing to hold on to. This was my choice, I would face it.
1. Defeat

A/N:Ok same story as nearly every other fan-fic writer, I was attacked by a random barrage of plot bunnies, sorted through them, and came out with three story plots that are very similar. The first two stories are already up but I had more ideas than I could've used, hence this story. Not sure how good it will turn out, or where I will go with it but its begging for release from my mind, and pounding on the walls of the room it was locked in. Also there is a major spoiler for hearth fire sinse my sister is so obsessed with her new slaves… um, I meant children. (lyra gave me a well deservered slap in the face for writing that so, hope you people think I'm funny.) but no she really is overloading their chores, and I think its funny that she gets away with treating the other characters like dirt. Anyway on with the story.

Ps; I own oc's,. anything recognizable is _**not mine**_.

A figure danced lightly atop the roof, feet silent, steps light. Suddenly the figure stopped altogether, nearly invisible against the dead blue tone of the nighttime sky. A halo of dark hair surrounded her features, like that of some dark forgotten creature: vengeful, hidden, closed off from the world. She stepped down off the house's top, silent, unharmed by the sheer fall. She crouched low, a sliver of grayish steel held firmly between her fingers. She slid the pick into the lock on the doorway, turning it, so very careful of her fingers movement. The lock clcked once as she proceeded to slide the door open slowly certain she was unseen, unheard. But she made a mistake. I saw, I watched as the famed hero committed the atrocious act. Watched as she slipped into the room, follwed her light traipsing steps as she slid about the house, not making a sound. She reached the room she had been searching for, the door made no sound as she pressed lightly against the fragrant wood, pushing the entrance open. She pulled out a bow, a very smooth bow made of some ebony colored metal, hollw for extra spring and lighter weight. Glowing carvings ran down on either side, they whispered of things no sane mortal would ever dare use. One was a soul trapping curse. The other would paralyze the innocent victim. She was not the same little mer I remembered. The arrow flew, soaring silently over the air in a light, beautiful grace. The miniscule projectile hit its target, exact precise. I expected no less frpm her, after all,she had the blood of a dovah within her veins.

I had taken a leaf from Karliah's book. That arrow was not meant to kill, but to torture. My target had been set, I'd trained, practiced, planned. Everthing was exactly precise and perfect. My plan was flawless. It worked. I walked swift but silent to the bed the target had been asleep in until a small moment ago.

"Sven. I have waited to long for this, Faendal asked me if I could you know. First day I met him. I would've done so sooner if I had known what you were to do. Now you will know the pain you caused me as your soul rots in the void, and you're will is bound to the dread lord. And Sithis does not know mercy." I arched my blade up, watching the gleam of the frost, and fire runes inscribed on the sides. As the daedric weapon plunged down, thrust into his soft flesh by my own hand, I laughed. Satisfaction filled my head, and I watched the dark crimson flood and pool about his body. Truly I had learned much from the mad jester. The fool of Hearts, my sweet brother of darkness. He taught me so well. Poor Cicero, the humble keeper must be scared for my safety. I slipped out of the sanctuary so fast that Cicero couldn't see me leave. I turned to head back, but stopped cold as I felt a light pressure on my arm. It trailed upward slowly, soft yet firm. As the feeling reached my shoulder I fell helpless. A hand gripped my shoulder so tightly. I couldn't help but feel trapped. I rose up into the grip, as the dagger tip caressed my throut. "What do you want?" I asked uneasily. The hand gripping my shoulder trailed up to my chin, graspinging it lightly, but a threat hung about it. The gentley threatening hand turned my face around. I complied with the guiding touch, acceptant that violence would not get me out of here soon. I looked up into those glowing eyes, so familiar to me. I was completely facing him now, for it was a male. One whom I knew I stood no chance against in battle. Not now, not ever. I looked up calmly, accepting of my defeat. None came, however. Instead to my surprise he merely answered my previous question.

"You. Plain and simple, that's what I want." I looked down into hopeless cerulean eyes, triumph and dominance filling every inch of me. "You haven't been living up to you legend. I wonder how many of the joore are angry that a mere mer even has claim to such power. Tell me, does it anger you when those foolish nords mock your race, when thay ridicule you, when they denie you, say that you aren't the hero of legend?"

"I am no hero. I am not Tiber Septim, or some burly companion with a beard past my knees. I am not the avatar of a divine, or even a worshipper of any of them. I am an assassin, the thumb of the black hand. I serve Sithis and mother. That is all." she was calm. Her tone Icy. Yet her eyes were widened and round with fear, uncertainty, and a little bit of dread. "nor do I ever wish to be anything else. I gave up that battle a long time ago, first-born."

"But does it anger you? That was my question. Do not skirt around it. Your tongue may be quick, your words a light silver, but that it not the voice that will deter me."

"I pledged to my self never to speak a word of your langue again. I plan to hold on to that promise. I do not see why it matters if nords infuriate me or not. Why do you even care?"

"Is it your business why I do or don't? I will tell you when you are ready to know, and as for your first comment, you will not last two seasons. You are too saloh, too weak, to fight of your own insticts." More level and icy. She had no response other than to sigh in defeat.

"What happens to me now then?" I asked it in a voice that insinuated a lack of care for the answer, or anything in general, but I knew he saw throught my careless tone. He always had. I waited calmly for a reply, knowing he sensed my hopelessness, possibly relished in it. I looked down, examining my nails.

"You will either resist and fight me like you were meant to, or you will go against your purpose and fall into your instict. Either way I own you." so smug. I wished I could retaliate, but sadly I could not even bring myself to want to fight it. I felt myself fall into his grasp so easily, no matter where I hid it wouldn't be enough. He would find me.

"Then you will not face any resistance until I am ready to come out. I don't have any hope but I will still fight the only way I know how."

"Then you won't fight? Good." He won. He knew that already. "Meet me where it started. Next turdas in the mortal reckoning. You have until the to decide where you Stand. Saviik, aar it makes no difference to me dovahkiin.

"I shall be there." It was all I could say. His hand went back to my shoulder, possessive now. He had me under his claw, and he knew it. Pale skin was showing where a black hand once occupied. Sithis was granting me the choice. If I chose to continue serving the dread lord it would come back. If not, a dragon's head would replace it. Or a flaming wheel of cheese. Sheogorath might be willing to take me back, even after all the time I spent running from my childhood. The mad-god would understand, as my grandmother was part of him now. What would I say to Cicero? Oh how big of a mess this was, and I was caught in the middle. If my grandfather was anyone but Martin, as Lucien had informed me that it was the old emperor and not him, how I wish the assassin was, but it wasn't my luck. I was a half elven Septim, only daughter of a priestess of Mara, who's mother was listener, nightingale, and champion of Cyrodil, as well as a servant of the mad prince. The worst part was, I was raised by my dead ancesters, and a daedric prince, and a couple divines. I ran from that. I despised it. I took uncle Lucie's hand and followed the dead assassin to Skyrim, left my future as Emperess behind, and with it the title of dragon born. Sadly the second caught back up with me. I tried to run, and all I found was a death sentence and a large black dragon, the one who's father created me for the sole purpose of knocking the World-eating monstrosity back in line. I gues fighting that training as child was a decent option. I already made up my mind. I would fight my purpose and give in to the will of the first born. H e confidently stalked off, and barely reached the corner of the house before I called out to him. "Wait, Alduin!"

"Yes?" he questioned as he slowly turned back to face me, smirk already present.

I inhaled deeply.

"I've already made up my mind." I couldn't believe I was really doing this. He merely glanced at me and the smirk grew wider. He was planning something. He knew my answer but he wanted more. I could tell.

"I know already zaam. Say it anyway, but not in this foul langue. My native tongue is all I will take." his answer didn't surprise me one bit. I knew he'd want everything. If I gave in that would be the end. The words sat tantalizingly in my mind, but I was afraid to say them. I could just as easily summon an atronach to distract him, and use the sign of shadow to attempt to get away. He could see my aura for miles though, and atronach's can turn randomly hostile. I swallowed my fear, and my miniscule pride. This was it my descision. "zu fen aav…"

"Continue." he was excited. I could tell. He knew I would say this, but he had not expect it."

"Zu fen aav hin grah. Zu'u hin aar." I bowed slightly in submission. It was all I could do.

"Perfect." was all he said. "I will see you in a week, zaam."

Translation;

Zu fen aav hin grah. Zu'u hin aar- I will join your battle, I am your servant.

Yep This time they gave in. Kurayami will still fight, Tsuki is undecided, so here it is. I promise I will do a lighter theme next time.


	2. unfinished bussiness

A/N: Yep already posting after a day. So many ideas, so little homework, and extra free time. I'm going to finish this by next Thursday if I can help it. I will go back to CoaNW, and WoPPHD next month I guess. If anyone has an idea for any of my current stories then I am happy to hear it. As you know I own only my oc, and that is all. Enjoy

I was shaking by the time I reentered the sanctuary. I had no idea what had come over me back there. I was afraid, to put it simply. I let the words echo in my mind, haunting me. I figured I'd feel better when I talked to Cicero, I always did. But there was no way out of this situation, I had sworn everything away. I passed an initiate on the way inside. I nodded in acknowledgement as I passed.

"Morning my listener," Was the simple reply. I kept walking until I reached a dimly lit room with a small figure inside. I bound silently over, reaching out a hand. I snatched that ridiculous hat right off the jester's head and trounced away.

"Ooh… listener wants to play a game with poor Cicero? I must not turn this chance down then." The auburn-headed imperial dashed gracefully in my direction with a playful light in his eyes. I held his hat over my head, and danced around him in circles, casting sporadic circles on the walls around me as I did. Brushing past gently I walked past him dangling the limp fabric over his head, the joyous sounds of laughter echoed through the sanctuary. I swear I heard Nazir complaining from his seat at the entrance. Not caring I continued to laugh until Cicero bulled me over onto the ground. After a brief struggle and much flailing, and many blows to the face it ended. Cicero had the hat, but, I was on top of him with a knife to his throat.

"I win. You have to watch me complete the contracts again." The keeper harrumphed and began on a tirade about not having any fun himself, and something about stabbing a frost troll with a carrot, and having spiders rip off his arms. I shook my head at him and walked calmly to the coffin. I heaved the contraption open, feeling the cool stone. It was always so smooth to the touch. I fell into the embrace of my unholy matron, easing my fear by letting the ancient being stroke my head softly. I felt and heard her voice in my head. She said I could still finish contracts even though my loyalties were divided at present. I listened to the soothingly raspy tones that filled my head with names. My contracts, bound in blood. I would kill them while out in my travels. But I had a more pressing issue.

- I watched the listener as she trounced into the room. The child really confused me, and all that laughter was quite… bothersome, but she was the listener. I was a speaker as of the week before; we got along like a family should. How we managed it is a mystery to me. I must admit that the usual silence I get impresses me greatly. I know how hard it can be to hold everything back that you want to say. She wanted more contracts. Always the contracts. Always the model assassin, eager for more work, wanting of bloodshed. I offered her the one I had naturally. How was I to know it was a close friend of hers?

- "Anoriath? Who wants him dead? If I find the miserable retch who prayed for his demise I will send their soul to the void with no hesitation." I was literally fuming, as in my hands were shooting off flames. I'd never been one to lose it, let my emotions take over like that. The stress was too much.

"Nazeem." Something about the elf snoring too much in his sleep.

"That boot-licking, milk-drinker. His innards should be spoon fed to him with a dagger." I was amused slightly by the idea. "Maybe I will do it."

"That will be three hundred septims in advance. You seem to enjoy breaking the rules a little too badly." Nazir was right. I often killed the people who gave me contracts I disliked. I did not care. I had more money than I could spend in my life time. Being a thane of every hold, and a notorious criminal at the same time has that sort of effect.

I said nothing and handed over the gold.

-2 hours later-

"Is something wrong? You remind me a bit of myself when I'm hunting deer. "

"Not with me. Something is wrong with a house mate of yours. He wants you dead." I was perfectly calm.

"What are you playing at, what game is this? Whatever it is it's not funny."

"Don't worry. Sithis is kind to those who treat his children with respect."

"Have I ever told you it bothers me that you keep this up? The guards will find evidence of your affiliation with the brotherhood; I don't want to see you whisked off to prison. Hey wait a minute, someone wants me…. You're here to kill…"

"I'm sorry. My dread father demands it. I must."

"You could defect, refuse?" it sounded more like a question than a statement. "It's not good on you. You've gotten darker and more distant since you joined that group of criminals. I don't like it at all, Ǣra. It's like you're an entirely different person."

His words stung. I did not let it show. I held still. Calm. I looked at him and said simply "you've brought this on yourself". I walked away. He'd been warned. Maybe he could get away. I knew it was hopeless. I would find him anyway. I heard him charge. He wanted to make sure that the blame landed on him, not me. Stupid bosmer. I didn't want that. Why did he have to be so selfless? I couldn't bear the thought that everyone would hate him for his sudden assault on me. That they would hate him because he gave everything for me so I stopped him the only way I could. When he charged up I whirled around and caught him tightly. I reached up on my toes. I stood there in the middle of whiterun, with my lips on his in a kiss. Anoriath was shocked. He stood there, and eventually his arms were lightly encircling my waist. I felt Cicero stiffen up awkwardly beside me. The keeper had no clue what was happening. All he knew was that the listener was kissing her current contract. Actively. Adrianne gasped audibly. I could hear Farkas and Aela announce their ne found pride in their newest recruit. Apparently the whole town thought it was...cute? How had they not noticed in all these years? Sure we often met in secret but, couldn't they tell by the way we held hands when we walked through the streets?

"If it's any consolation, I can post pone the contract as long as I may wish to," I whispered in his ear. "You will still be sent to Sithis whenever it is that you die." I walked into the store with him. I smiled brightly at Jenassa, wishing the dunmer a warrior's death. I still did not understand how that was a compliment to anyone. I'd much rather die peacefully than in battle. As we sat in the back by his room, Anoriath unclasped the amulet of Mara that was on my neck. I didn't question it, I understood.

"This frostfall, in Riften. I will speak to Maramal for further arrangements." I smiled at him, then. The warmest expression I'd worn since I last came here. All my problems seemed to melt. "But first have business here in whiterun. Meet me later at Breezehome. "And with that I left him.

- "Sorry Nazeem, your plan failed. The brotherhood will not take contracts to kill those under our protection." He was cornered. No guards, no innocent around. I could get away with it so easily. No witnesses, plenty of incentive. I would do it, but not yet. I wanted people to find his body. I would plant a letter daring anyone to attempt to cross the Black Hand again. He would be left as an example to all Tamriel. Never would any one question the power of Sithis' children. The brotherhood would be feared throughout the next era. "Don't bother trying to run. A huntress always finds her prey." What he did not know was that Ahlam lie dead in their upstairs room. He attempted to take everything from me, I answered the challenge.

"Stop criminal scum!" The yellow sash around the silvery chain mail was too much. The guards didn't learn fast enough did they? I slipped soundlessly away, masked face unidentifiable. They knew the dark brotherhood was behind Ahlam's demise. I ducked down, sliding under the gate. Right into the grip of a guard.

-Even Later-

"Commander, what day is it today?" I sat watching Caias pace in front of my stall.

"Turdas, forth of eveningstar. Why did you…?"

"Why what Caias? Why did I join the brotherhood?"

"Even your titles of Thane and Harbinger will not get you cleared for this."

"Maybe if I mention that the world will be destroyed by a dragon, which will then devour all of our souls if you do not let me out." I would only be saving my own hide, but he did not need to know that I was in league with the world-eater.

"And maybe we will force you to battle him when he comes to devour everything."

"How do you ensure that I do not run?" I questioned lightly. I was stalling. I needed to regain his trust if my plan was to work.

"There is no need." _Oh how very wrong you are…_

"Did any one bring food for you?" I probed gently. My question was simple, innocent. I scratched away at a sheet of paper.

"No one bothers; they think I can leave whenever I wish. I don't trust the other guards with this delicate of a matter. I cannot stop my watch." He sounded mildly frustrated, and very disappointed.

"You can have mine if you want, I'm not hungry." I said it with every ounce of charm in my body. I mean the small, childish charm I get from my vampiric nature. I needed out today, for more reason than one.

"Thank you. I don't understand why someone like you would work for scum like them."

"I needed money. Lucia was starving."

"Is it difficult, raising a child who is barely five years younger than yourself?"

"Sometimes." I handed him the plate through the bars. He took it graciously. I sat and talked gently with him as he ate. I needed blood, and soon. Caias finally finished as much as he could of the meal. His face fell right smack into the sweet roll. I put the sleeping tree sap away in my hidden satchel. It always helps to have a plan. I figured I'd get caught some day, I knew I would need an emergency escape.

I grabbed my armor out of the chest, as well as the twin daedric blades, and my alchemy satchel. I searched through each compartment making certain every phial, herb, insect, and root was in its exact perfect assigned place. A sharpened my blade quickly on the wall, then walked to the cell where a strangely quiet Cicero was held. I smote my blade into the front of the lock, not in the mood to pick it. I motioned to the jester to get the void out of that town. I started off towards Helgen, knowing I had three hours to arrive before an angry destruction god came after me. This should be a fun day.

"You're late." Well, he didn't seem ready to eat me at least. Or incinerate me. Maybe imprison me in a tower where no other entity would reach me, but I doubted he would react that harshly.

"I was imprisoned n dragon's reach. I was caught murdering a redguard woman." I answered in a tone that implied capture as being new to me. It was. "I drugged the head of the guard."

"Then you won't mind your first mission too badly. Krii, Evenaar. All of whiterun save none. They will know whom you serve now."

"Geh, drog Alduin."

-;;;

A/N; she said yes she would go kill them.


	3. familiarity, and desolation

A/N: went back through and reread my own fics, to remember plotlines, names, and details as well as to see were each one was lacking. I concluded that this one needed the update the most. I will update Peace has died soon I hope, but nothing seems to work out the way I want it to… school projects, homework, writers block, drama, and anime often get in the way. No joke, when I start a show, I get hooked, and I will refuse to leave my computer even to eat, and my eyesight suffers for it.

Anyway, I thought the first two chapters of this seemed a bit too focused in some points, and too quick through others. I seem to have a thing for long dialogue, and monologues. I also let certain characters dominate the plot/dialogue and I apologize for that as well, and I will try not to do that again

On with the story, enjoy… XD

I walked through the desolated streets of Whiterun, picking my way carefully through the rubble, my steps as tentative as though it was not a nordic town, but a dwemer ruin. I skirted lightly around a bit of a wall, moving out of the way just in time for it to catch flame. At last, I reached my final destination for the night, glad I saved it for last. Anoriath and his brother were huddled behind a bed, the last survivors.

At first, everyone had been shocked when I walked through the gates, the guards had already drawn their weapons, but it was far too late for that. They were now mere piles of ash, my shout having burned their bodies beyond recognition. The houses caught flame, and the familiar twang of my bow sounded through the streets. The famed companions did not even put up much fight; they all dropped like flies. The buildings continued to burn, the acrid stench of the smoke unfurling like a hand reaching out, like those large black wings that carried the reason for my current actions. I made this choice myself. My boots made a sharp clack against the wood of the floor, the sound ringing out coldly as though they carried some hard-edged portion of death within the studded leather and ebony. Anoriath looked up, fear and disappointment the only things his eyes held in that one moment, as I reached out and notched the small thin slice of ebony through the cold strings that would then spring it forward, a bringer of death, one tiny little arrow shot from this bow. Of course, I knew there would be a struggle; I heard the twang of the bow from where I was standing. Elrindir looked frightened and shocked when his arrow wound up lodged inside of his own throat, after I merely snatched out from the air before my face and notched it in my own bow, shooting it with a satisfying accuracy and speed. Anoriath sat there, a new type of fear in his eyes when he looked at me. It was not the soft fear of losing me, or of me not requiting his affections. No, it was a cold, hard fear of death, from one who knew what it brought.

"Aera, why? Tell me why? What does Sithis have to offer that is enough incentive for you to commit such an act? You promised me you had changed, that you would leave… why are you doing this?" Anoriath was desperate; He did not fear that he was losing me any longer. He already knew that he had lost. The pleading in his voice normally would have staid my hand, but now, I was in too deep to care.

"Sithis is no longer my master. I am merely completing the task I was assigned, do not try to change my mind. I no longer care for you." The words sounded harsh, and strangely, I enjoyed the absolute despair on his face. Had I really fallen so far already? The dragon soul inside me was awake, and it wanted bloodshed, and control. Of course, I had fallen thus far; it was my nature to begin with. I merely had to accept the facts.

Anoriath looked like a puppy that had reached to a boy's hand expecting a treat, but instead received only a slap to the face. His excessive whimpering elicited a dark cruel laughter from my mouth. The sword in my hand flew forward, impaling him cleanly through the liver. His agonized screaming carried on, adding to his pain, and deepening his wound. With his last breath, he uttered my name, the same soft longing he always displayed before caressed his voice gently, and I came back to my senses. I spurned the one good thing I'd ever had, cast it aside as though it was nothing. I could see the familiar face already, the kind motherly features, the soft pale light of gently waved curls, the tears like that of a grieving mother. I'd spurned her gift, and she was too weak to retaliate. He was right all along, I should have known. Softly she opened her mouth to speak.

"Aera, why? How could you do this, don't you see how much he cared? How much he was willing to sacrifice? And you threw it away so easily. You really are too much like your brothers… He was right this whole time. I thought you might have merely run because of the fear, the pressure of your life; now I see you merely refuse to accept the role of hero. But why? What is it that drove you to this point? I don't understand why you all find comfort in hurting others… why?" Mara's voice drifted slowly, a mother's caress, the kindness of pure love. I never quite understood why the family was so different, why there was so much conflict over beliefs.

I could hear a familiar sound through the silence of her tears, the sound of massive wings preparing to land. I turned towards the sound, relishing in it, as it symbolized escape for me now. The past no longer mattered. I began to head towards the sound instinctively, not even pausing to listen to the soft, disappointed chiding of the one I'd once looked up to, before I was turned into the bloodsucking beast I was now. I all but ran outside, eager to leave and put this behind me. The sound of the wings became distant, and I knew it was due to the need to circle around to find a clearing in which to land, as well as to ease the momentum so I waited.

I stood there amongst the rubble, the havoc I had caused. I thought of how this situation had come to be. Those words flashed across my mind once again. Zu fen aav hin grah. Zu'u hin aar. I said those words so often to myself now. I wish I had realized the impact before I had pledged that. I looked at the burnt mass of carnage around me. Families, children, none were spared. I heard Odahviing land beside me. "Good work, he will be proud." The fiery dov flew off. I had nothing to hold on to. This was my choice, I would face it. I could hear the beating of another pair of wings, this one so familiar to me already. I heard the ground tremble and shake as he landed, heard his mass collide softly with the ground beneath him. I felt his tail snake its way around my torso possessively, the scythe-like scales trailing the length of my body, curving just so perfectly around my shoulders. I leaned back into the embrace easily. I wanted this all along, and he knew it. I heard the words leave his mouth, felt the scythes shrink, and soften. The spade-like tip of his tail that had been cupping my face shifted gently into soft pink digits. The fingers began to work their way through the expanse of my hair. I leaned even still further into the touch, nestling my face into the crook between the neck and collarbone. He held me gently; the touch wasn't merely familiar but quite familial. I know he felt the presence of the one I knew still stood there, next to the elf I had once allowed myself to love. He felt it, but didn't care. He merely held me tighter and allowed those massive ebony wings to snap out to his sides, to take to the air naturally, easily. He was born to do this, flying was part of who he was. Sadly, that gene skipped over me, being half mortal and all. All I could do was admire the bliss of secondhand flight, but I didn't truly mind. I was fine with things being the way they were. I would've given anything to stay in that moment forever.

I awoke to find the sky had turned to pitch. There was warmth surrounding me, and I could feel the roughness of the scales through my armor. That titanic length of midnight colored tail draped over me protectively, and I felt safe there in that moment, enveloped in the familiarity of the darkness that I had come to know so well. I sat up slowly, and the appendage slowly slid off me and onto the floor, the wings that enfolded me in their cover lifted up, letting in the daylight from outside. I looked around calmly at the surroundings, but all I could see was a heavy fog that felt unnervingly cold against my exposed skin. A vampire feeling the cold in her fingers is not a common occurrence, so I knew that this was no ordinary mist. I looked up at him lying there, so calmly it seemed like he was asleep. I knew better. He was analyzing my every reaction, obsessively noting my every expression as I examined the surroundings. In that moment, the feelings of familiarity towards another being finally began to feel normal. In that moment, I knew I did not regret my decisions at all.

A/N: so, tell me what you think? Any better than before? I may just leave it at this, or may add to it. I don't know at the moment…


End file.
